SHADE JACKSON
by shanshan999
Summary: What if we went to were it all began, changed him into a girl, changed the god his father is. Made the book totally different to what happened. What if this girl thought that she was a monster, because her mum didnt tell the truth. Follow Shade Jacksons story. Yeah, i suck at summarys, but please read my fanfic .
1. Chapter 1

A piece of peanut butter sandwich hits my face and hits the ground with a plunk, I glare at Nancy Bobofit. But she just laughs and carries on aiming at me and Grover. Grover's my best friend, well actually my _only_ friend, he walks around in crutches but don't let that fool you; you should see him run for enchiladas in the cafeteria. Grover must have been held back a few years though, he has stubble, much taller than the people in my class and always wear baseball caps. I've asked him why, but he wont tell me!

Anyway; I take out my lunch, a measly ham sandwich and apple.

"Are you going to eat that?" Grover asks breaking the comfortable silence between us. I sigh and hand it too him, and then continued staring into sky.

"Geez, stop brooding! It's getting annoying. You've nearly stayed a whole year at this school, we should be celebrating!" He says cheerfully, even as he unknots another chunk of food from his curly hair. I glance at Nancy who was jittering with her posse.

"I'm always like this." I say calmly, I skewer him with a look that could kill. His smile falters for a second and he shudders, but Grover recovers quickly. Sometimes I find my self wondering why he is my friend, I've been told I'm cold at heart, I have black raven hair, I'm as pale as milk and easily 6ft tall. Even I have to admit that I like night better than day. And my eyes turn a scary scarlet when I'm angry. Mum told me that I was special and different from other people, that this was a gift from my father. A G_ift?_ More like curse! Who ever my dad is, if he made me this monster that I am, I will kill him. These feeling stirred a primal rage within me, suddenly I needed to destroy something, beat it to a bloody pulp, and end its life quickly. Grover must've seen it in my face because he slapped my arm.

"Snap out of it!" He whispered urgently.

But then Nancy came over…


	2. Chapter 2

The shadows.

Suddenly food rains down on us. I look up. Nancy is standing over me, a triumphant smirk on her pudgy arrogant face, her gang burst into laughter.

"Sorry, you look so much like trash I forgot not to dump garbage in ya. Spawn of Satan, _Monster_." She pouts.

My vision goes blood red; I rise to my full height, towering over her. The world flickers around me, the shadows thicken, wrapping around her. The darkness coils and swirls into a writhing mass of snakes. Nancy's eyes grew wide with fear as the strands of shadow latched onto her. Slowly tendrils wrapped around her throat, she clawed desperately at her neck, but with no avail. Now I notice her expression, no, her entire face started to morph. Nancy's eyes turned pure black; they have a cruel glint that promises me agony. She sheds her hair in clumps, her hands curled into wickedly sharp claws and pink skin peels away to reveal a wrinkled, warped, leathery blue skin underneath.

"DIE! Demigod!" The unnatural thing in front of me screeches.

Grover hands me a knife, I take it. On pure instinct I throw it, as the weapon sails through the air leaving a trail of darkness in its wake, and sinks deeply into Evil Nancy's forehead. She lets out one last cry of murder and blows up in a whirlwind of smoke and ashes.

Gasping I fall backwards onto the step. Grover gazes at me in awe.

"What the hell was THAT!" I shout at him.

"Shade I have something to tell you.."


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn straight you do!" I thunder, clenching my fists. The urge to knock Grover out is overwhelming.

"I'm your guardian. I'm supposed to protect you." He stumbles over the words. "But I don't have enough experience to defend you; you're way more powerful than we thought, I can see that now. Shade you must come with me, to a safe place."

"And where would that be?" My rage subsides. Slightly. But not enough, I grab his collar and slam the guy into the wall.

"Camp Half-Blood." Grover chokes out. "I'm not the enemy, which that Furie was, so could you please stop hurting me?"

"Alright." I wait till he gets up and dust's his clothes off, but something's missing.

"Why are you not using your crutches?" I ask, puzzled when I notice their gone.

"Oh, they were fake; I've never needed them." Says Grover says.

"So that time I had to carry you up 50 flights of stair because you'd forgotten your crutches was… What?" He grins. "You _son of a-_"

But he interrupts me.

"I'm sorry." The guy, of whom I'm considering killing right now, says.

"You'd better be!" I growl.

"Not for that, that was hilarious." I glare daggers at him. "But for this."

There a moment of confusion on my part then a vapour descends over me and I pass out.

I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I WAKE UP GROVER! Is my last thought as I fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
